


whatever it takes

by silver_mayo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_mayo/pseuds/silver_mayo
Summary: post-canon s8.Allura was gone.Lance was drunk.Keith is in love.





	whatever it takes

it’s twelve past two a.m., after he helped drunken lance to bed, he didn’t manage to slip away when his wrist got caught. with lance mumbling, asking him to stay. the man barely even manage to blink to look up to keith, but the view was too painful for keith to just let him be. 

he tucked himself in, spooning lance from behind. the first few minutes he merely listened to the rhythmic rise and fall of lance’s chest. then, out of nowhere, the man in his arms was suddenly shaking. it took keith a moment to register the soft cries coming from lance. 

they didn’t do anything else. keith wasn’t doing anything except instinctively pulling and embracing lance closer to his chest, burying his face in those dark brown hair, listening helplessly to lance’s silent cries. the pain in his chest was unbearable, but he couldn’t find it in him to leave lance. not again. not anymore. 

he had too much time to think ever since the war ended. his mind kept wandering back to the days when he had left. when he purposefully ignore lance’s meaningful glances, those gazes that sometimes linger for too long. their friendly banter that slowly becoming to something more just between the two of them. the lance that trusted him and believed in him. the lance that always got his back. he had wonder every possible what ifs his mind could manage, every night before sleep, he couldn’t and cannot stop thinking about lance.

what if he had stayed? 

keith knew he had somewhat messed up their relationship. even though he tried to convince himself it was the right thing. even though he believed what his mum believed, he left because he loved lance, he wanted lance to feel like he belong, which he does. lance is always where he needed to be. 

although his heart and his mind sometimes reminded him that, if he was to stay, lance would’ve fallen in love with him instead. it was a selfish and wishful thinking, keith was aware of that, but sometimes he just can’t help it. 

keith wanted lance to be happy. and lance had thought that being with allura would make him happy, and keith was just glad and happy for lance. he really did want to see lance happy. even though it still hurt to see that they both didn’t seem as happy. it hurt keith for both lance and allura that they seemed to be in a relationship that didn’t seem to work. it was no one’s fault honestly. maybe it was keith’s fault but honestly, there was no one really to blame. 

keith thought he had moved on from lance, but who was he lying. he didn’t. he couldn’t. he can’t. he tried, time and time again, and truly, genuinely, he wanted to see lance be happy again. genuinely. content. lance was still healing, and for whatever reason keith tried to be there for lance. he wanted to be there for lance, because simply, undeniably, even though it was painful and unbearable to see lance in pain, he was in love with lance. so much. 

he wanted to stay not because he was hopeful that maybe one day lance would love him back. admittedly, he was only human, well, a part of him, at least, was still human. of course he can’t help but selfishly think that way, but a more superior part of him refused to let lance be alone. mostly because keith knew how it was to lose someone. keith had to be reminded of it time and time again, and it took keith so long to be able to open up again. he understood the feeling. he knew how it can change somebody. but he believed the heart can heal, the heart can open up again and love again. it took keith sometime, but he eventually accepted that whomever lance might be with in the future, after he finally heals and able to love again, that person will make lance the happiest human in the universe. 

but right now? keith will be here for as long as he can, to see lance heal, to be with him and pick up every piece of lance, to glue them back, one by one, to sew them back, piece by piece until lance is whole again. whatever it takes. 

whatever it takes. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after s8 dropped. vld was genuinely a shitshow, im moving on,
> 
> kick forever.


End file.
